


Cause baby you drive me crazy

by youremyneon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Boypussy, Just filthy, M/M, Mpreg, Overstimulation, Tit Sucking, cumming, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyneon/pseuds/youremyneon
Summary: shameless tit sucking and fucking because I’m bored





	Cause baby you drive me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Follow on my Twitter @ bobohulips1 and get at me 🥰

> Chanyeol has been staring at his 7 month old pregnant husband, his beautiful and full husband and he can’t help but think on how he made baekhyun like this, fucked him until nothing but pregnancy was the only outcome and his lover came out looking so radiant and ravishing.

.......................

Baekhyun has been complaining for the past hour on how sore his chest has felt, sitting on the couch next to him, Chanyeol just stares at the area Baekhyun keeps massaging and licks his lips _how would it taste if I just sucked on it __a little bit? it’s not weird right?_ “

” -yeol .. chanyeol~” Chanyeol blinked twice and looked at his husband who was biting his lower lip staring with his droopy innocent eyes.

“ c-can you make the pain go away?” baekhyun said squirming from chanyeols intense gaze

chanyeol gulped “ what do you need me to do babe ?”

“ well I read somewhere that to relieve the pain I could use a pump b-but I don’t like how it feels so... I was thinking you could use your mouth? Oh never mind it’s to-“

“ NO I m-mean no I can do it um sh-show me where it hurts?” Baekhyun scoots closet & lifts up his large white shirt showing the little black shorts and stomach heavy his babies , his perky pink nipples and chest plump with milk

“ right here yeolie~”

_fuck_ chanyeol says under his breath _fuck it_

“ alright baby, come here climb on daddy’s lap yeah?”

Baekhyun stills & lets go of his shirt “ won’t I be too heavy? “

“ no not at all baby, just let me do all the work and make you feel good “

Baekhyun clenches his thighs “ a-alright “ as Chanyeol settles his body back against the couch, as Baekhyun gingerly places himself on top of lover, ass right on top of chanyeols’ sweatpants covered cock.

Chanyeol places his hands on his waist and rubs his thumbs the sides of ample belly “ you okay baby?”

“ yes Yeollie I’m okay just.. just do something I’m really sore “ chanyeol smiles and lifts his husbands shirt and pulls it off over his head chanyeol breathes staring at his beautiful husbands teats. He’s already half hard in his sweats & with his babes delicious ass positioned right on his dick it isn’t making him fare any better.

His hands travel up over his heavy stomach; touching the stretched skin in awe at how baekhyun carries the weight so well.

His little lover with blushing cheeks moves a bit closer to get himself comfortable on his husbands lap and releases a little gasp at the hard cock he feels below him, at the same time chanyeol leans forward towards a dusty pink nipple and flicks his tongue out, just trying to rile up his lover.

He begins licking the nipple, flicking his tongue and circling around it, watching how crazy he can drive baekhyun whose blushing all the way down his neck; trying not to give away the fact he’s already wet with slick and he’s pretty sure Chanyeol can already smell it.

Chanyeol already feeling hard enough trying to control himself to not shove his member as deep as he can in his little Baekhyunnie and he opens his mouth to envelop that soft teat.

His warm mouth gently sucking and his tongue rubbing along the nipple, testing out if he could trigger any milk to come out, dying to taste just a bit and see how good it would taste _how sweet his omega would be_.

Starting to suck a bit harder he grabs his omegas waist to bring him closer, Baekhyun already subtly grinding on chanyeols lap feeling that thick hard cock, throwing away all inhibition with how wet and turned on he is hoping chanyeol is able to get all his sweet milk, feeding him.

As chanyeol sucked his babes teat he raises his hand to start pinching the other nipple between his pointer and thumb, rolling it around and having baekhyun hiss at the feeling.

After removing his mouth for a bit and just massaging it with his tongue he tasted something sweet that made him start sucking with vigor, Baekhyun already moaning and grabbing the back of Chanyeols head putting him closer

Hoping it was his lovers milk, the more he sucked the more Chanyeol tasted the honey milk that kept coming out, sliding down his throat and settling comfy down his stomach feeling like an aphrodisiac.

He pulled back, breathing heavily groaning at the feeling of his sticky precum in his sweatpants rolling his hips upwards, switching to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment sucking it and massaging it with his tongue as baekhyun grabs his husbands head and pushes it closer to his chest hoping that chanyeol is getting full from him.

Already feeling like he could cum any second from all this simple stimulation how his husband tongue fucks his nipple so good, already feeling so raw without even being split on a nice cock.

He feels chanyeol start softly nibbling around his nipple and baekhyun tries to close his thighs around him unable to, feeling too much and not enough, not knowing wether to turn away or push closer gasping and moaning, slowly blinking while his lover alternates and massages his teats.

Baekhyun suddenly throws his head back and gasps not being able to take too much stimulation from his nipples and cums right in his little shorts.

Still rubbing up on chanyeol as well as getting his pants wet with more slick and Chanyeol is already pulling off, panting with a string of saliva attached from his pink mouth to his lovers puffy nipple. Looking at his little baekhyun in the eyes he rasps out “ can I fuck you? Pretty please baby ?”   
  


baekhyun shakes at that raspy deep voice and who is he to deny his handsome man anything?. He jerkily nods as his thighs shake attempting to get on his knees so Chanyeol can pull out his cock, shoving the sweatpants below his aching, heavy balls 

Cock all big and wet, red at the tip from bare stimulation. Chanyeol sighs and tugs his lovers shorts to the side not bothering in taking them off, just grateful Baekhyun rarely wears underwear now and guides his cock right to the sweet boy cunt his for the taking 

Rubbing his cockhead right in his cunt, already giving away and attempting to mold his lovers cock right into his body 

Baekhyun already hazy as he sinks down, tongue and drooling at how good it feels to be fucked although not as wild as he’d like it but feels so good to feel it slowly opening his cunt.

_warm and wet _chanyeol thinks_, _already impatient and pushing the rest of the way through unable to properly breathe with how tight his cock is being hugged.

Already feeling like he’s going to blow he gets to work, grinding up into his Baekhunnie listening to the cries coming out of his mouth, as Baekhyun grabs his hand to shove two thick fingers in and sucking needing the weight in his mouth already feeling like he’s going to float away.

Chanyeol curses at the drool leaving his lovers mouth getting closer to lick it up, so filthy he already feels like he’s going to blow pretty soon.

Baekhyun tires easy nowadays so it’s no surprise when his eyes roll back and he cums a second time, vibrating in Chanyeols lap as his little cocklet gets creamed for all it’s worth.

His head slumping down on Chanyeols shoulder as he continues to slowly suck on his fingers, letting Chanyeol use his warm pussy as he weakly tightens.

Chanyeol groaning, pushing as far as he can into his babe & shutting his eyes cumming deep into the warm hole holding baekhyun by his waist so he doesn’t go anywhere, just letting his cock get milked by his husband.

Breathing out at the intense orgasm he had, as he slowly rolls his hips twice more, getting a weak protest from below.   
  


Baekhyun already with droopy, red rimmed eyes, sighs feeling his little pussy so stretched and sated. _I love this man_, he thinks , _I definitely do_


End file.
